Loving Demons
by anySuzuki
Summary: Dicen que es más fácil odiar a una persona que amarla, es más simple. Pero odiar a la persona que amaste. . . Incluso si viene en diferente presentación, Suzaku sabe que Julius siempre será Lelouch. Aunque por ética deba odiarlo, Pre-R2 Suzaku/Julius


_**Disclaimer: Ya olvidé la última vez que utilicé esta palabra, pero nada de aquí es mio por más que quisiéramos ¿Ne? Eso no me impide divertirme, sin ánimos de lucro.**_

_**Sobre el fic: Ubicado entre R1 y R2, específicamente como una historia paralela a las Ovas de Akito, debo aclarar que no he visto la segunda OVA y toda idea que verán aquí es más ficticia que nada, solo son conclusiones que me permito hacer y las adecuo a la historia. Cuando pueda ver la OVA entonces me aseguraré de adecuar algunos aspectos al fic, pero tengan por seguro que esta historia se basa más que nada en la relación que Suzaku desarrolla con Julius, para todas las fangirls presentes °w°**_

_**Disfruten, obviamente YAOI, nada de Mpreg, hardcore tampoco. Solo mucho drama.**_

* * *

**Loving demons**

**by: anySuzuki**

**...**

**Stage 1: ¿Dónde está el demonio?**

Suzaku tamborileó los dedos sobre la fina y encerada madera. No había manera de que en ese momento se estuviera arrepintiendo, _ni siquiera había empezado nada. _Aún así no podía evitar la sensación entre excitante e irreal que recorría su cuerpo solo de estar parado junto a la ventana. Su reflejo se marcaba apenas tenue pero trataba de evitarlo a toda costa, enfocándose solo en el exterior.

_No sabía en lo que estaba metido, _realmente no sabía la magnitud de las cosas.

Cuando el auto negro entró por las rejas de la imponente entrada bardeada, estaba seguro de que pronto lo averiguaría.

Apretó su mano y le dio un pequeño golpe a la mesa para prepararse, comenzó a caminar hacia la recepción con sus botas haciendo eco por el piso de mármol. Se detuvo unos metros antes, revisando su imagen general, aprovechando el gran espejo que estaba sobre otra pequeña mesa con flores justo a un lado de la puerta.

_No se reconocía._

Lo que sentía en el interior realmente no se estaba poniendo de acuerdo con el exterior, _por mucho. _Las más finas telas le causaban picazón, las botas apretaban. La camisa estaba muy tiesa y mantener el traje prístino era una lucha a cada minuto. Sin mencionar que el escudo de Britannia se volvía ahora una marca que reclamaba todo su ser en cuerpo y alma.

_Ahora pertenecía por completo a Britannia._

Como sea, todo era olvidado en el momento en que otro par de botas resonaban acercándose a la mansión, subiendo por las escaleras.

El mayordomo se acercó y en sincronía perfecta, no se necesitó de llamar a la puerta para que esta fuera abierta. La luz del sol entró primero, cegando un poco a los ocupantes del interior. Entonces la persona que venía, salió del halo de luz, formando una larga sombra que se extendió a las escaleras interiores.

_Él había llegado…_

-Lamento la demora, creo que me quedé dormido-

Suzaku se tensó visiblemente ante su voz. Incluso podía sentir el vello de su nuca erizarse, le costó toda la entereza del mundo mantener la compostura para no actuar o _decir _algo fuera de lugar.

Por otro lado, el joven de ojos violáceos terminó de avanzar dentro de la mansión, ajustando sus ojos a la oscuridad y notando por primera vez a Suzaku, hizo una leve reverencia que tomó al ojiverde desprevenido.

-¿Supongo que usted debe ser Lord Kururugi, Knight of Seven?- no tomó mucho tiempo y se enderezó de inmediato, solo era protocolo. Eso obligó a los modales del japonés salir a la superficie haciendo lo mismo con rapidez.

-My Lord Kingsley- musitó inclinándose aún más de lo que el otro había hecho. Después de todo, _el rango _no había sido algo que había variado mucho de una realidad _a otra. _–Es un honor conocerlo al fin y un alivio que haya arribado con seguridad a Pendragón-

El joven meneó una mano restándole importancia a eso, se encontró más interesado en mirar a su alrededor. Incluso comenzó a pasear por el recibidor, admirando los pilares, las paredes, los muebles, _las pinturas_. Deteniéndose en cada detalle que podía de la gran mansión como si le fuera algo extraño, pero familiar a la vez.

A defensa de Suzaku, no tenía idea de cómo era el pasado de esta _persona_ y tampoco era como si pudiera hacer una cita con el Emperador para hablarlo mientras tomaban un poco de té. Además que se suponía que si no se conocían, entablarían una relación estrictamente profesional y en apoyo a Britannia, por lo cual la vida de ambos saldría un poco a flote mientras tanto.

_Era conocerlo de nuevo, literalmente…_

_Tampoco era como si lo hubiera conocido por completo._

El chofer del auto entró con el equipaje del nuevo ocupante de la casa, y el mayordomo lo dirigió personalmente a la habitación que ocuparía. Eso dejó a los dos jóvenes solos en la recepción y Suzaku seguía sin saber cómo proceder. Tampoco quería interrumpir la inspección del otro en lo que se le ocurría algo, _pero Lelouch era más inteligente._

-El tío Charles siempre ha tenido estos gustos exquisitos- musitó mientras recorría con la yema de los dedos la tapadera de un gran jarrón de porcelana –Pero yo soy más simpe, esto es abrumador- terminó retirando la mano casi con miedo de quebrar el objeto y se giró por completo a Suzaku.

El ojiverde subió la guardia de inmediato.

-¿La casa no es de su agrado, My Lord?- preguntó. Increíblemente tenía que procesar todo lo que iba a decir antes de que saliera de su boca, el miedo a que algo fuera de lugar saliera a flote y causara más de una pregunta lo tenía alerta.

Lelouch negó.

-No es eso, incluso si lo fuera, dudo que el tío Charles me dejaría estar en otro lado-

Suzaku no podía procesar las palabras tan perturbadoras como la confianza con la que Lelouch se expresaba respecto al Emperador. Ni siquiera siendo su padre lo había escuchado hablar de esa manera y la naturalidad que le imprimía ahora era bastante chocante. _Le amenazaba con una naciente y fuerte migraña._

Se hizo un incómodo silencio entre ambos mientras se miraban fijamente. Hasta que el ojiverde aclaró su garganta.

-¿Le gustaría que lo llevara a su habitación?- sugirió siendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, pero el joven de ojos violáceos torció la boca en desagrado y el japonés comenzó a imaginar los peores escenarios, _como la hora de la charla y el conocerse._

-¿Podrías omitir esa informalidad con la que te diriges a mí?- preguntó, Suzaku parpadeó atónito un par de veces. –Aunque es solo una sugerencia claro, pero tengo entendido que somos de la misma edad prácticamente, así que si pudieras hacer eso…no me sentiría tan raro-

El japonés asintió de inmediato incluso destensando sus hombros un poco. Vio una leve sonrisa atravesar el rostro del otro, antes de llevarse una mano a la cabeza para masajearse la sien.

-Entonces supongo que sí puedes llevarme a mi habitación, _Suzaku_- intentó el joven quitando la propia informalidad de sus palabras, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de que quizás había cometido un error.

Los hombros del Knight of Seven volvieron a tensarse y sus pupilas se dilataron notablemente. El de ojos violáceos claramente no comprendía del por qué, pero por la mente del ojiverde pasaban miles de escenas en diferentes puntos del tiempo, en las que su nombre había sido nombrado por la misma persona, _con tantas caras diferentes._

_-"Suzaku… voy a destruir Britannia"-_

_-"¿Te unirás a mí, Kururugi Suzaku?"-_

_-"Somos amigos, Suzaku"-_

_-"!¿Vas a entregarme a mi propio padre, Suzaku?!"-_

Su nombre pronunciado para diferentes fines por la misma persona. Y ahora esto, como si todo lo anterior no hubiese sido nada. Como si simplemente pudiera poner una sonrisa en su rostro y contestar afablemente, suprimiendo sus deseos de venganza, sus ganas de humillarlo y mostrarle que estaba trabajando para el Imperio que había jurado destruir.

-La encontraré yo mismo…- comenzó el joven ante el silencio del otro, pero el japonés plasmó una sonrisa en su rostro. _Muy amigable, _que con una fingida suavidad se disculpó por su rudeza.

-No lo tomes a mal, Julius. Pero es que soy nuevo en esto y no tengo idea si se tomaría a mal tanta informalidad- se rascó incluso la base de la cabeza dándole credulidad a su acto –Aunque podemos evitar esos títulos en privado- aseguró.

Eso calmó al _sobrino _del Emperador que se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa altanera.

_Esa sonrisa que conocía perfectamente._

-Aprenderemos juntos sobre la marcha entonces- retó –Pero estoy seguro de que no por ser nuevos en esta lucha, no significa que no estemos capacitados-

_No tenía idea de lo cierto que era. _Y Suzaku debía empezar a pensar en otra forma de evitar reírse o reaccionar como lo había hecho hacía unos minutos. No podría tener la confianza de _Julius _si actuaba de una manera tan sospechosa y por coincidente no lo vigilaría tan de cerca como debería. Además no habría un: _"Este Knight no me da buena espina tío Charles, ¿Podría tener a Gino Weinberg?" _

Simplemente no podía evitar que Julius lo apartara, así que debía ser condescendiente, incluso si en su mente pasaran mil formas de asesinarlo en el instante.

Debía también de hacerse a la idea de que no estaba ayudando a _Lelouch _en ningún momento, puesto que era él quien lo estaba usando para sus propios fines y del éxito de su trabajo vendrían los frutos. Saborearía el momento en el que tuviera que volverlo a llevar al Emperador para reescribir una vez más sus memorias _en no sabía qué sentido. _Pero entonces se permitiría enterarlo de todo aquello que había dicho y hecho en pos de Britannia.

No habría agonía más fuerte y corta en el mundo. Esa sería la recompensa.

-Vamos a tu habitación entonces, casi es hora de comer y has de querer cambiarte de ropa-

_Estaría bien con eso, _podía jugar tantas máscaras como Lelouch lo había hecho, solo que al final sería él quien tendría éxito.

Julius asintió y ambos comenzaron a subir las escaleras, el de ojos violáceos con su mano resbalando en la baranda a cada paso que subía. Se veía muy interesado en mantener contacto con lo material al parecer. Solo cuando llegaron arriba con dos pasillos a los costados y uno de frente, fue el momento de Suzaku para avanzar primero y hacia la izquierda.

Solo dio un par de pasos cuando se dio cuenta de que no era seguido. Miró apenas por encima de su hombro para darse cuenta de que Julius miraba hacia abajo todo el camino de escaleras. Se congeló por un momento temiendo a lo desconocido, Nunnally pasó por su mente de inmediato.

Pero Julius volteó a ver a Suzaku con toda naturalidad y sin ninguna expresión fuera de lugar en su rostro. Solo notó de nuevo esa extraña manía que parecía haber adquirido, llevarse la mano a la sien con una expresión de leve dolor.

-¿Estás bien?- no podía evitar preguntarlo a estas alturas. Julius asintió retirando la mano después de un par de segundo más en la misma posición.

-Dolor de cabeza solamente- argumentó –Fue un viaje largo, quizás necesito un baño y todo como nuevo-

Suzaku comenzaba a tomar nota.

Retomó el paso y esta vez Julius lo siguió de inmediato. Los pasillos eran un poco oscuros y la temperatura más baja de lo normal porque las manos del sobrino favorito y _único _del Emperador, comenzaron a sudar frío. Solo quería alcanzar su habitación.

Realmente se sentía mal desde que el auto había entrado a la ciudad, todo antes de eso era confuso y si se esforzaba en pensar solo le daba nauseas. Estaba seguro de que no era algo que había comido puesto que tampoco tenía idea de _qué había comido_, le molestaba ese vacío en su mente que había desde su casa en ciudad Imperial hasta llegar a Pendragón.

Aunque su tío Charles le había dicho que sería lo mejor después del accidente que había tenido, _habiendo caído por las escaleras. _Julius tenía una herida en medio de su cabeza por encima de su frente que según los doctores, le causaría momentos de neblina y molestias por algunos días. _No dijeron cuanto, _pero que aparte de eso estaba todo bien.

Entonces solo esa podía ser la causa.

_¿Era normal que las figuras se multiplicaran solas?_

Siguiendo a Suzaku de la nada veía dos de él. Julius se esforzó en juntar las dos figuras y lo logró con bastante esfuerzo, pero entonces bajó la guardia y las figuras se triplicaron. Incluso cambiaban de color, _podía asegurarlo._ Suzaku no vestía de naranja, era un traje blanco. Y caminaban en un pasillo con paredes de color claro, no un tapiz color café que asemejaba un paisaje rocoso.

Alargó una de sus manos tratando de alcanzar al japonés puesto que las palabras no se ordenaban para salir de su boca, pero el ojiverde iba más concentrado en el camino que en cualquier otra cosa como para notarlo.

Vio su mano triplicarse al igual que el resto del paisaje, y cambiar a un color morado oscuro como si fuera un guante. Sacudió la extremidad de inmediato deshaciendo el efecto.

Los tres paisajes se juntaron al centro de un salvaje movimiento. Enfocándose en el actual y verdadero, con sus colores correctos.

Julius aspiró violentamente las nauseas que subieron desde sus pies hasta su cabeza, solo para que segundos después todo se fundiera a negro.

-Suzaku…- apenas audible alcanzó a pedir ayuda.

El ojiverde se giró extrañado ante el llamado tan bajo, pero justo a tiempo para ver como Julius sucumbía ante su propio peso sobre la alfombra y quedaba tendido sin gracia.

Tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar y acercarse de inmediato, hincándose en el suelo junto a Lelouch. Miró alrededor buscando espías, _terroristas, _algo que explicara semejante e inesperado suceso. Pero al no encontrar nada extraño o fuera de lugar, se dedicó a buscar un pulso, _bastante rápido para ser normal cuando dio con él_, y gritó por ayuda.

El mayordomo apareció por el pasillo, mirando horrorizado lo que pasaba.

-¡Llame a un doctor!- ordenó Suzaku -¡De inmediato!-

El hombre se retiró pero el ojiverde no le prestaba ya atención. Por más que su mente gritara que dejara ahí en el suelo a Lelouch y que no tenía responsabilidad, no sería bien visto a los ojos de los demás. Así que lo recogió en sus brazos de un solo movimiento, sorprendiéndose de lo ligero que era cuando no hacía ni siquiera una semana que había hecho lo mismo, y retomó el camino a su habitación en completo silencio.

No bajó la mirada ni una sola vez, pero eso no significaba que el resto de sus sentidos no estuvieran alertas.

-_Demonios…- _musitó para sí mismo aspirando hondo –Sigues usando lavanda para tu cabello-

Suzaku Kururugi estaba equivocado, las cosas no serían tan fáciles al final de todo.

* * *

_**Bueno, si han llegado hasta aquí es que son unos devotos lectores que le van a dar al fic una oportunidad ¿Ne? No se preocupen, esto solo es el inicio. PRIMERO QUE NADIE °w°**_

_**SuzaJulius para todos :) **_

_**¿Qué expectativas tienen al respecto? ¿Qué les gustaría ver? ¿Tienen idea de a dónde lleva esto? ¿Me conocen lo suficiente para saber que aunque se hagan las preguntas anteriores los terminaré sorprendiendo más de una vez?**_

_**Review el que quiere Stage 2**_

_**anySuzuki**_


End file.
